


my love, id do anything for you (for your body)

by Anonymous



Series: Koala's anon fics :) [3]
Category: no pe
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Character Revival, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Hair-pulling, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, LITERALLY, M/M, Necrophilia, Overstimulation, Rape, Smut, Spit As Lube, This is cursed, Worth It, fucked to death, im not sorry, very little prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wilbur kidnapped tommy and broke him.he decides that if tommy's going to die then he might as well have some fun.he has a bit to much fun.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Koala's anon fics :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204544
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	my love, id do anything for you (for your body)

**Author's Note:**

> TW//rape, abuse, kidnapping, death, revival, necrophilia, wilbur uses muscle relaxants on tommy, overstimulation

Wilbur hummed as he looked over Tommy's broken, naked body. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. All caused by Wilbur. It had been a lot of fun too, Wilbur would do it all over again if he could. He couldn't though, Tommy was already about to die and so the boy wouldn't start screaming like he had been before, honestly Wilbur wouldn't even be surprised if the boy was used to that type of pain now.

Wilbur paused in his steps, having previously been heading to leave and let Tommy die slowly. He'd just had a wonderful idea. 

Tommy was already about to die and maybe, just maybe, Tommy would cry a little bit if Wilbur raped him. It had been a while since Wilbur had been able to fuck anyone. His gaze turned back on Tommy, looking at him significantly closer than he had been before. The boy was knocked out but clearly in pain, his face scrunched up slightly, and he was limp. 

Wilbur smiled a little bit and headed over to him. Wilbur headed towards Tommy's ass, spreading him so that he could see his hole. It looked way to tight for Wilbur to fuck him with no prep, he'd just end up hurting himself that way. So, he'd have to stretch him a bit before fucking him.

Wilbur sighed and licked two of his fingers, shoving them both in at once. Wilbur relished in the way that Tommy whined very quietly. It was better than nothing. 

Wilbur didn't hesitate to start scissoring Tommy, opening him up. Wilbur growled when Tommy started squirming slightly. It wasn't enough to dislodge Wilbur's fingers, obviously, but it was annoying and so Wilbur reached up and grabbed Tommy's hair, yanking it back and forcing Tommy to both stop moving and arch his back.

Wilbur could see the tears streaming down Tommy's face, even with the boy unconscious. It only served to turn him on more.

After a few more seconds of scissoring Tommy with little to no difference, Wilbur decided, fuck it. He still had muscle relaxants from when he had first kidnapped Tommy and he was still fighting Wilbur.

So, after giving the drugs time to work, Wilbur took off his own pants and boxers. He lined himself up, hands on Tommy's hips, and thrusted in, bottoming out immediately. Wilbur groaned, despite using muscle relaxants Tommy was still plenty tight which was probably partially because the boy was very much a virgin.

Wilbur shivered in delight when Tommy started to sound like he was sobbing. Wilbur started thrusting in and out slowly, picking up his pace. 

Eventually Tommy came, probably still unconscious, but Wilbur had yet to finish and so he kept pounding into Tommy.

Wilbur wasn't sure when it happened but eventually Wilbur noticed that Tommy wasn't moving or breathing, or anything really. He stopped momentarily to reach up and feel for Tommy's pulse.

There wasn't one.

A small part of Wilbur was screaming at him to stop, that rape was going pretty far but necrophilia would be passing so many different lines.

Wilbur ignored it and kept pounding into Tommy, eventually cumming inside of him.

Wilbur kept using Tommy's dead body as a cum bucket for the next two days before deciding that it wasn't nearly as fun anymore. And so he was going to dispose of Tommy's body. Key word: was.

It just so happened that Wilbur remembered that Schlatt, someone he used to be friends with, had given him a book on revival when they were younger. And so Wilbur spent an hour looking for that book and then another three hours reviving Tommy. 

Tommy, revived, was in just as poor of a state as he was when Wilbur had fucked him to literal death and Wilbur wanted his fun to last just a bit longer than before. So Wilbur nursed Tommy back to very imperfect health. 

Tommy was healthy enough that Wilbur could fuck him as much as he wanted and not kill him. Unless he overdid it, of course.

And so that's how it went. Wilbur fucking Tommy relentlessly and using him as a cum bucket and Tommy sobbing for hours on end. 

(By the end of the second month Wilbur rarely accidentally killed Tommy, although sometimes he'd do it on purpose. Just for fun.) 

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry :DD


End file.
